Too Many Tears
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Moaning Murtle has cried many tears in her life, yet nothing hurt as much as watching him cry ONESHOT


1Too Many Tears

an: I haven't read HBP in a while so I'm sorry if I'm wrong on any details...

When she first heard footsteps running into her bathroom her first reaction had of course been to surface and face the intruder. True as a ghost she couldn't do much but she could still try and yel lat the intruder until they ran away in annoyance. She hadn't expected to see a boy in her room, after all it was still the girls room, much less the pretty blond boy she had heard some of the school girls talking about in the past.

She would have chased him off instantly, if it wasn't for the fact that he looked miserable. Not average Snape-set miserable but a different more soul-racking sort of miserable. If she was human she was sure that the look of pure sorrow on his face would have brought a few tears to her eyes. She hovered behind him a few feet watching his body shake as though he would break down and cry at any moment.

"I know you, you're the slytherin boy." She whispered softly as a way to show her presence. He either didn't notice or simply didn't care as he didn't even bother to turn around and face her after she spoke. She was hurt but ignored it, as she realized that the last thing the boy needed was more drama around him, and she was sure if she dwelled on any topic too long she too would burst into her ghostly sobs.

She hovered slightly closer to him watching him stare himself down in the bathroom mirror. Soft tears began running down his face and she wished, now more than ever, that she still had her body and could wipe those tears off of his pale tender flesh. She watched intently as the boy broke down falling onto the stone floor, allowing the tears to roll down his face with as much force as he could muster.

If she had her body she would have fallen beside him and hugged him as she cried along with him. She didn't have her body, though, and she could only look on concern etched on her shallow features. She reached froward, just as she would have if she were human, though the act got her nowhere and instead of comforting him her hand drifted straight through his arm. So instead of comforting him the way she would have had she been alive she had done so the only way she could now, by unleashing her ghostly wails to meet his own.

She didn't know why he was crying, why his handsome features were skewed into a vision of grief and misery. It didn't matter if they were crying for the same reasons, all that mattered was that he wasn't alone. She cried for her own reasons, but also for him. She may not have an actual heart but she still had feelings and they all went out for this boy.

She didn't ask why he was crying, and he didn't ask why she was crying with him. They instead sat sobbing in each others company, both just glad not to be alone.

The blonde boy eventually calmed himself down and simply sat on the hard stone floor in silence. She didn't stop him, or even move an inch worried he may take it as a cue to leave. As he got up to leave she felt compelled to stop him, forcing her ghostly form to block his exit, though she knew she couldn't actually stop him.

"So why was the prince of Slytherin in the girls bathroom crying his eyes out?" She asked in what she believed to be a playful manner, though it apparently seemed to go to far as the boy started crying silently again. She knew that it was a clearly a touchy subject but she felt the need to pressure him for details. "You can tell me, nobody ever comes and talks to me. Your secrets are safe with me." She reasoned.

He seemed to consider her words for a minute, as though deciding whether he could trust her or not. He cast his face downwards his features softening to her considerate words. He opened his mouth only to shut it quickly not yet willing to confide in her.

"You have to swear never to repeat any of the things which I tell you." He said harshly. "If you do I swear..." he stopped himself, obviously wondering what he could have done to a ghost if she had decided to tell his secrets. She was overjoyed to know that he was willing to place his trust in her, and nodded her head vigorously to emphasize her promise.

AN: ok I'm going to end it here, I may add a chap two if I get writers block again...

PLZ review I need advice for my original pieces and every little bit helps.


End file.
